One Night of Coral
by mamabot
Summary: Optimus and Firestar but not like you may think.For just one night they had bond-hood again. For one night Optimus was a sire. For one night they found comfort in each other's arms. For one night there was everything that had been lost. For one night...
1. One night

**Ember's Auma of a Coral Lilly**

**A/n **I have no idea where this spawned from exactly. I went back to do some research for Iron's World and Smudge and ran across the moment with Chromia on top of widower-Optimus comforting newly widowed-Firestar upon her arrival to Iacon for Inferno's funeral. This bunny just jumped out. Not sure if I'll keep it up or not.

Firestar x Optimus but it's not like you think.

Rating M for emotional release within tender arms.

~~~ Widowhood ~~~~

Optimus softly made he way inside his personal quarters. The flight had been easy and the negotiations typical- annoying. Arriving back to his home city and finding one of his commanders had successfully delivered a brand new life was wonderful. Especially seeing how it belonged to two of his dear friends. The Prime rubbed his chest where the Matrix gave a slightly different hum hearing a voice. It was a femme singing a lullaby.

_Hello my little spark of light_

_Let me tell you how your birth took flight._

_Long before you were a hope in your creator's spark_

_Before you were a sign of your sire's mark_

_You were our one and only delight._

Optimus stepped even softer down the hall to come closer to the voice.

_For we had gone to the Well_

_We had asked Primus for his spell_

_We had asked for a little sparkling gift_

_We prayed that he would be swift_

_For our sparks were racing to be quelled_

He was quite surprised to see the door open to his private berth room.

_And upon that precious day_

_We heard our favorite medic say_

_I dosest see an extra spark of light_

_Plan now for your days and nights_

_For soon you will have a little one a play._

A most beautiful sigh capture his attention. Firestar was standing on his balcony (the only balcony for this apartment suite) just off his personal private berth room, swaying gently back and forth with a little sparkling clutched close to her chest. Her hand soothed and caressed the little one's back.

_Rest my little star-ling I feel your beating spark_

_Hush now darling ,we are not far apart._

_Oh my little gift, you are a perfect fit._

_Do not worry our love will not split_

_For precious darling dear you share our mark._

He felt his spark hitch. This was the very lullaby that he and Elita had sung to their incubating sparkling. This was the very lullaby Ironhide and Chromia caught him singing while protecting Wroughtiron's incubation pod. He had never heard anyone but himself and Elita sing it. I felt so right to see and hear it sung to a living sparkling in it's own creator's arms.

_You will never know fully, How you fill us completely. _

_For we are your yesterday, and you are our tomorrow_

_Do not let your spark furrow or sorrow_

_For you will see tomorrow , Sweetspark _

_Oh precious dear, do you know how long we prayed_

_For we can barely wait until your hatching day._

_Your sire and your creator long to show you the stars_

_For like them you will go very, very far._

Firestar turned ever so slightly and caught his silhouette in the doorway. She crooked her finger and beckoned him closer. Hesitantly, he complied.

_So rest your little helm My precious little femme._

_So like your sire You will set the world on fire._

_And like your beloved creator, Primus grant you a favor._

_That one day, you too will have your only sparkling dear_

_To share everything with both far and near…._

His large hand just couldn't resist, it grazed the little one's back. He stroked the buds on her little tiny shoulders. Firestar smiled, "She'll be able to wear his winglets." Afraid to speak, he only hums back in agreement. "Open your arms."

Optimus' voice hitches, "I can't."

Firestar's voice hitches, "You must. She needs to feel her sire." It takes a couple more shoves from the orange femme, but then the larger mech is holding the tiny femme against the Matrix and his own spark. He nuzzles her and breathes in her fresh sparkling smell. A preciously rare smell. It only lasts for a few weeks with them. Intoxicatingly calming, soothing. Soon he is humming to the little one and swaying her.

It was a gift he had been robbed of. His own sparkling had perished within and with her mother. He had been reluctant to hold any of the other new sparklings that came along. But this one was going to need extra special attention. She was sireless. Auma, a precious fire…

Firestar slipped an arm around Optimus' waist to snuggle next to her daughter and the mech holding her. "So what do you think?" He doesn't say anything too wrapped up in the feel of a brand new life within his palms. "Optimus?"

"She's beautiful," the breeze almost carried his soft words before Firestar could catch them. "You are blessed."

The sparkling hicups a sigh and squirms in his arms. Firestar starts to reach for her, but Optimus is already striding towards the guest room. Inside is a sparkling berth directly beside her creator's. As if he was holding a piece of hand blown glass, Optimus laid the sparkling down. Pulling the blanket over her, he leans in and kisses her forehelm, "Sweet stasis little precious fire." He stays a few minutes watching her sleep. Then he steps towards the door.

Firestar is in the hallway, tears streaming down her face for Optimus and Inferno' losses. Softly he closes the door and in two strides he has enveloped in his massive arms of comfort. Once again, nothing is said between the widows. No it was more than that.

One knew their daughter would never know her parent who loved her very much.

One would never know his daughter to whom he loved very much.

Optimus cupped her cheek and rubbed it with a very warm thumb, "I'm sorry, Firestar."

She pressed her knee to his _tank _in symbolism. Optimus winces knowing all too well what a punch a smaller femme's pointed knee could do to his very delicate mech-parts. "If I ever hear that phrase again, that person is going to go down screaming. Do you understand?"

Instantly she regrets the last part of that statement and her eyes turn pained for his own losses. Optimus' gaze is not one of anger or of shame. If anything, it's for understanding hers far too well. His tone is even softer and deeper as he leans in, "All too well."

They just stare at each other trying to read each other's mind. Their sparks have already communicated and are in sync. He leans in closer. The cupped cheek is pulled closer to his. With an ever so slight tilt, his lips press to hers.

Completely understood. Complete acceptance. Compatible need.

Her palm leaves his chest and cups his own cheek parting her lips to get a better grasp on his. A taste of a lost love. A moment in time for warmth and comfort.

He's been here before, this is wrong. _Her mate is dead. Your mate is dead._

Death does not separate loyalties. _You have never been a frivolous mech, you're due for attention._

What of her? This is wrong to use her grief for my own physical needs. _What of your grief? Who said this was about physical needs?_Her leg slips off his armor covered t_ank, _only to slip between his firm soiled ones. He whimpers in the sensation. She presses closer to his frame clutching his lower back. He pushes the kiss deeper continuing to wrestle with his demon. Her hand reaches up and grabs his very sensitive helm antenna.

That did it!He groaned and plunged his tongue onto her mouth. Greedily she took it.

_Oh the taste of a bonded mech! _Now it was her turn to chastise herself. _This is so wrong. He's hurting, don't take advantage of him. Do not greedily take the compassion he is tenderly offering. You will only break his spark._

She pulled back, "I'm sorry, Optimus, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you."

His spark was racing and his head was spinning from the passionate kiss. No, the taste of need that only two widows could even fathom. And then, a shiver of amusement. He beams a rare smile at her. He rubs his nose against hers locking his gaze with her, "I hate those words. Don't ever say them to me again."

She can't help but smile and giggle back. "I know why Elita fell so hard for you."

"Inferno was one slagging lucky mech, and he knew it too. Fragger was rather cocky in his pride of you."

Firestar pushes the issue, "Elita was not shy in her love for you either. Locked away on that base alone without our mates," Optimus flinches in pain for that decision again and Firestar knows it but it doesn't sway her statement, "Femme's talk."

Optimus pulls back from his pain and narrows his gaze pondering where she is going. Neither one has removed their hands from waists, cheeks or helms. In fact those thumbs are still stroking caresses. He cants his head, "Bond-mechs boast."

She whispers and strokes the helm in a particular way making his knees weaken, "Femmes spill over Magnus' stolen high grade."

Optimus thumbs a particular spot in her lower back returning the torture , "Mechs long for sleeping warm arms."

Firestar tugs on his antenna to bring his face closer. He complies figuring her to tease him verbally again. She doesn't. Her mouth captures his again. Slowly she just reached out and surrounded his lips with hers. Suckling them, drawing them inside her mouth and then teasing them to part with just the tip of her tongue. He moans and gives into her easily. The palm slips from her cheek to slides around her shoulders firmly clasping her his frame. He wasn't going to let her go. Her grip tightens on his helm. She wasn't going to let him retreat into honor, duty or guilt again. No, she needed him right here, right now. Deny it if he like, but she knew he needed her as well.

They were not betraying their bonds with their dead mates. The mates were within the _One. _They were here without. Hungrily they caressed the living warm bodies beneath their palms. The aft that was so smooth. The back that was so strong. The delicate neck that tasted so good under these lips.

"Please…." she didn't dare use a name because it wouldn't belong to the mech in her arms.

"Of course…" he like wise responded with out a name. It would only snap them into guilty grief again. He lifted her from the floor and took her within his private quarters shutting the door.

He looks to the open balcony, "Shall I close it?"

"I want to feel the fresh air on my skin…" He only presses a warm kiss to her forehelm and lays her across his massive berth. Then touches the controls to the apartment intercom incase the little one needs her creator. I moves her to see he hasn't forgotten her sparkling. He would have been a wonderful sire.

Finished, he glances down to the silent femme laying on his berth. He read all those emotions written all over her faceplate. She found him extremely attractive -sexy- for caring about offspring. He's seen that look from other femmes but there was only one to whom he responded back. Firestar tries to speak, he knows exactly what she would have said, "Optimus, you would have been a wonderful sire." In other words, "I'm sorry."

Yes tonight was all about those cursed words and yet trying to bury them. He presses two fingers to her lips: one for him, one for her. She said nothing. Instead she reaches to his asbergo where the Matrix lies. He lies down beside her and begins popping catches. Soon the Matrix is released and laid in her hands. She stares into the depths of it's beauty and all the souls it contains. There are only two she cares about right now, even though there are many more she loves with in.

"Ember, Inferno… can you hear me?"

Optimus curls closer to her, protecting her with his body for the onslaught of tears that may come. His frame is large compared to her. Hers is so near the same size at Elita. So many lost nights ago, he love to just lay beside his pink mate and watch her read a data pad or tell him a story while he just curled beside her and caressed her hip, her waist, her ankle, her side…

The Matrix clattered to the floor. His head snapped to look at the femme. Her optic held that drugged look of arousal. Oh, right, she was highly sensitive from the birth only last week. She reaches to the loosened armor to find the rest of his catches.

With only a look he asks, _Are you sure?_

She pulls back from him and stands up, back to him. Optimus says nothing. This was her choice. He would never trick or force or entice a femme into his berth. Well as mates, Elita was a different story. That became almost a game.

His focus returns to the orange and red femme in the room at the sound of armor catches releasing and sliding to the floor. With a only a look over her shoulder, she wanted his help. They knew how to send and receive that look all too well. He chucked his already loosened asbergo and came to her.

First ever so gently he took her helm and set it on his beside table. Delicate equipment inside and all. His own settled on top a moment later. Both sigh in contentment of heavier burdens being released. It also made it much easier for lips to caress the top of a head, and down to the base of a nape, to nip. The neck complies and bends to the side allowing the talented lips to caress and tantalize the neck.

Meanwhile expert hands stroked down the waist and rib area. With just a flick of a thumb, the catches were released and painted plates were laid to the floor. Kisses trailed down the central support, suckling at the base of the spine and slipping a tongue under the top band of the aft panel. A moan, and a hand stretched back to touch his naked silver shoulder. He chuckled and curled his hands around her thighs, purposely sneaking into the crevices of the armor joints. Another moan and a stagger.

He knows she will need to lay down soon. His assault was getting to be too much. Reaching up, he released the hip/aft catches and dropped them. Then a harder nip to her aft cheek, he turned to kiss and nip her hip, releasing the inner thigh catches on his way down.

"_Optimus is a biter. And oh I had no idea how many different types of bites there were until I met him. He can over load me with just those nips, lips and tips."_

Firestar moaned again as he firmly grasped her hips and turned her around. He burrowed his face into her sensitive pelvic region and nipped and licked those too. He was very careful to the plates still recovering from being expanded by Auma's pod.

Firestar swayed again and grabbed his head for support. Her fingers caught the sliver helm spikes and he shuttered.

"_I have overloaded the poor mech by just playing with his helm tips. If Megatron ever knew he could bring the Prime to his knees by just-"_

Firestar stroked them again and a wantonness moan came from the mech. A drop of drool escaped him and trickled down her thigh.

"_Hum, Firestar's weakness? Her waist. All the way around, like a dancer. She loves it when I trail my fingers right across her lower back. One little spot right-"_

"Nuhhhh!" Firestar gasps. Optimus smirks. She looks down. He looks up. Oh, they both know it now, they were using what they had learned from those mechly and femmely conversations. They both smile widely. It was alright, they were being the other half of their lovers tonight.

When Chromia had tempted him, Ironhide was still alive, although Elita was not. On top of the fact she was drugged. Forcefully, Optimus had pushed Chromia aside and ran hurt and angry with himself for even considering for a moment.

Firestar was very much widowed. She was very clear minded. He had given her an out. She had given him an out. Neither one took it.

Taking a shuttering breath he watches Firestar back up to the berth and sits. With a flick of her finger, she orders him to strip. He watches her and ponders how to do this. Shall he be lecherous and a pleasure bot, or shall he chuck it and just get on with it?

Firestar stretches her ped out and flicks a catch on his inner thigh. He cocks a brow. She flicks a little lower. And the next one pops.

When she brings her ped up for the other thigh, he shoves it away. His arms, hips, and legs and back are all still armored even if it's loose in a few places. He steps back, closes his optics and concentrates. Firestar hears a soft hum and then crash. All his armor has sprung its catches and clattered to the floor. Firestar giggles. He cocks a hip rather arrogantly, and a muffled sound is heard from the intercom.

Both blanch at the though of waking the sparkling. They freeze waiting… a few moments pass and nothing more is heard. He blushes. She smiles.

Firestar holds a hand out. He takes it and joins her on his berth on their sides. She snuggles and nuzzles into his arms tasting his throat. He softly moans in the comfort, cupping her aft pressing their hips together. Her hand trails down his chest resting on the upper slit to his spark chamber. She can feel it hum, throbbing in warmth. He tips his head down to watch her. The softness in his optic encourages and welcomes her touch. She kisses it. He kisses her head top.

A large warm paw draws her thigh over his letting her straddle his massive one. The hot piece of mechly strength pressed into her aroused pelvis, hitches her breath.

Her response leaves him gasping.

"_I don't know how she does it. But with two fingers, my mate can stroke the cord slit on either side at just the right pressure while slipping her thumb in and bazinga! There is my hot hard cord laying in her palm fully extended without me doing a thing. Let me tell you, choosing a medic as a berth mate… mmmm, best move I ever made."_

"Holy SLAG!" Optimus gasped. He looks down. There was his very large, very hard, very glowing cord extended fully between Firestar's parted fingers.

She looks up to him blushing with a cheeky grin. Optimus crushes a hot passionate kiss onto her unsuspecting mouth. She moans and arches into him begging for more. He rolls her to her back continuing his caresses with his hands, thighs, grinding hips while claiming her mouth for his own.

Firestar still has the cord in her hand. Teasing it, stroking it, rounding the tip and feeling the slightest opening. Like the rest of the mech, completely controlled.

But just like the rest of the mech, pent up passion and needed release of energy had to be expelled. Soon. He moaned in frustration. He didn't want to release now, but he could feel it. Her touch was too much. It'd been way too long. A loving femme in his palms, in his kisses, touching his body so tenderly-

"Ahhhhh!" He cried in frustrated but needed delightful release.

She says nothing. He yanks his head to the side. Keeping her grip on the hot cord, her other palm grabs his silver helm tip and brings him back to her kisses. One, a brush of lips against lips. Two, a brush and a peck. Three, a brush and a grasp. Four, he was ready for her and returned the passion before she could take over.

The kiss wouldn't sustain her. She needed more. No matter how good a kiss was, a mate needed more. Her lithe form arched up to his. He pulled back to his haunches to examine the femme beneath him and caresses her with his optics and fingertips.

A light soft under armor of orange. No, not orange, _such a stupid name for a color_. No, she was more delectable than that. "Coral," he whispers. Her optics widen. His palms round and sooth the strong yet sensitive underarmor. "I've never seen this color of coral more beautiful."

She blushes and turns her face aside. The last thing she expected tonight from him was to compliment her on her body. Compare it to his mate, of course. She had already been doing that herself. Optimus was far larger in frame than her Inferno. With it came heavier weight that Optimus knew how to gently maneuver around her smaller frame. His kisses were far different, and his _cord_…. Elita was not exaggerating!

Optimus turned to his own comparisons. Strong firm hips, lithe but strong thighs like all the femme warriors. Firestar's hips were broader, her shoulders narrower, her bust…

"Oh, frag…" she hissed and tried to escape. She couldn't, Optimus had her hips between his knees. She reached for the sheet to hide her lactating mounds.

Optimus knew he had to move fast or she would retreat and hide within. Besides, her scent was stirring him again. How could the scent of a mother-femme leaking lactation-Energon be so attractive? Her body was marvelously holy, absolutely incredible in being able to give life, currently shimmering in the glossy drippings with his own life giving fluids….

He slid back, cupped a hand under her lower (hotspot) back and gently lifted it as he curled over her. "So beautiful…," he whispered and kissed her port slit just below her spark slit directly between the two leaking mounds.

"Naaa, it isn't…" she tried to cringe but his tantalizing kisses turned her disregarding remark to, "ooohhhhh…."

And then, keeping his optics locked with hers, he moved his lips up one mound. Her mouth gaped open in awe as his opened as well asking permission. A whimper came out. He took that as approval and lowered his open mouth to her leaking mound. He moaned in rapture, hers was right behind, clutching his head to stay put.

It was the sweetest Energon he had ever tasted. Life giving nectar for her infant. He nipped and her cry was in pain this time. _Oh, right, they must be that sensitive. _He pressed a soothing hot tongue to it in apology. She rubbed the back of his neck in acceptance. He didn't play with one for long, the other was his next mission.

When she couldn't take the fondling anymore, she tugged his helm spike and he drew back with a puckered last kiss.

His cord was aching again for attention. The femme below him was writhing in need of overload making those sounds that if he didn't push her over, he was going to be hurting soon by her claws. He drew back, and curled his arm tighter under her lower back, rolling her to touch the bed with only her shoulders and drooped legs. Her pelvis was pressed to his, his hard glowing cord tip nearly ready for her port.

He looked to her optics with pained reserve. He glanced to her weeping mounds in silent explanation. She smiles to him, "It hasn't been that long ago. You'll fit just fine."

His jaw drops. She just complimented him by saying his cord is nearly as wide as her sparkling. He chokes and can't move in shock. He doesn't move. Her arm comes out and grabs the ball of his shoulder forcing him down. The cord hesitates one last time.

Easily he was stronger than her and could pull back now, but he allowed her to guide and draw him into herself. It took a bit, but she was finally able to devour his whole cord. Neither one moved letting her adjust to his largeness and he to relish the feel of being encompassed again… after all the last time had been only a few weeks before Elita's death..

Physically, Optimus and Firestar were one without their true mates. Firestar begins to weep. He has no shame in shuttering and shedding a few of his own tears. Blurred, surrounded, comforted, embraced…

He fell to his back pulling her over on top keeping them connected. And then he felt it, "Noooo," he whined. His spark wouldn't listen. It emerged. Firestar knew he was embarrassed. So she pulsed and began the thrusting hoping to let the spark know, this wasn't it's mate. But her own spark didn't listen. It came out too.

And then the real battle began. While the bodies joined, the sparks bashed and crashed into each other. They knew their mate had to be near by otherwise the body would never react this way. But they just didn't understand why the counter part would not let them in. Body and sparks were getting frustrated. Pent up release was emanate.

The matched overload cry was of anguish, sorrow, release and yet some how comfort and encouragement. He didn't let her out of his arms. She didn't let him out of her. Instead, A calm soothing palm stroked a back and a very tired head rested against a very weary spark. Stasis was right behind them both.

~~ The snuffling of a restless sparkling could be heard through the intercom. Optimus surfaced first. He lifted his head and saw Firestar had shifted in his arms. Ever so slowly, like the times he would slip from under Eita to go to meeting, he let Firestar settle into his battered pillow. Careful of his steps around the landmines of scattered armor, he made his way to the upset sparkling. He was pretty sure he knew exactly what the new life needed. His tone was ever so warm an soothing, "Shhh, our little flame. It's alright. You're safe." He scooped up the precious life and pressed her carefully to his naked underarmor. For just a moment he let himself believe he was holding Lilly and bringing her to Elita to nurse.

Ever so carefully he lay the infant next to her mother's leaking breast. Hungrily the little one latched on and began to suckle hard. Firestar grimaced but held her close. Optimus curled up behind the creator, propping his head up on a bent elbow to watch, letting the other drape over the coral colored waist and soothe the infant while she sucked her mother's nectar.

"Feed well little one. You have big dreams to accomplish," he encouraged.

Firestar may have looked asleep but she broke into his caresses, "I saw your Lilly." She watched his hand still on the sparkling's back. "Do…do you want to know?" He nods his head and brushes her temple with a kiss. This is no easier for her than it is for him. She loved Elita's sparkling as much as any of the Autobots. Lilly was to be so much more than the his gift to Elita. She was to be the Princess of the Autobots.

"It was too soon for her colors. But I have scan of her from that morning. Stage two allowed us to see her helm buds, spiked like you but in Elita's position. Your narrow hips, not Elita's broad ones." A chuckle rumbles against her back, he loved Elita's broad hips and she loved his narrow ones for herself.

Firestar switches Auma to the other breast, and yawns. "These feeding are going to kill me."

"I'm-" he stops at the jerk of her head and quickly changes his sentence, "I shouldn't have."

Firestar reaches up grabbing that helm spike and pulls his face closer, "Don't You Dare start that. Got it, Optimus?" He can't move, so he just closes his optics and vents. Can't he have any rights to his guilt? She stretches up and kisses his mouth tenderly. "I would like to do it again." His optics pop open. She yawns again and he sniggers at her. She laughs shoving his helm away, "Oh, shut up."

He adjusts both her and the sparkling so he is cradling them both with a plan in mind. Sure enough, Firestar slips back to sleep before the sparkling does. He slips Auma from her creators arms, wraps her blankie around her, drapes the thermal blanket over the mother and goes to the balcony. From there, he burps her and admires Auma immensely. When she drifts back to sleep, he takes her back to her little quiet berth in the other room.

Then he returns to his berth. Would it be wrong of him to spend one night as if he had his family? While pondering, the blanket is drawn aside and a hand offered. He slips in beside her and pulls her to his chest. One night of a bonded family life….

This time they make love tenderly and silently leaving them both exhausted emotionally. ~~~~~

Sounds from down in the courtyard awaken the Prime. The sound of the second generation preparing for a group game with laughter is a welcome sound to online to. But he didn't move. Instead he felt weird and was trying to diagnose it. He spark felt happy, yet crushed. _I've got to be glitched._ His body was sore and ached in a few odd places, yet a sigh of welcomed use. _What the slag happened to me?_

Then he smelled it. And he felt the stickiness on his body. His park plummeted as guilt took over. His arm reached out for the poor unfortunate femme he had sworn he would protect and never ever harm. No, he was alone. Wait! What was that?

Lifting his head he saw a data pad. Lifting it to his optics it first flashed a picture of a medical scan. Checking the date, it was a prenatal image of his Lilly within his mate's body. His breath caught. He never saw his daughter at stage two. She was beautiful… amazing to watch her little servos bend and try to grasp something… like his spark. His finger drifted out to imagine her tiny servo grasping his large finger.

And then the image changed. It was a letter in femme writing…

_Dearest Optimus, Thank you for last night. It was just what Auma and I needed. I hope you don't mind me leaving you a picture of your Lilly. I wanted to give it to you but time just never seemed to be on my side._

_Please, you know this is for the best. Do not wallow in guilt for I have none. Inferno and Elita will not curse us. Please my friend, be at peace. Thank you, and I will never say those words to you again either, deal?_

_One last thing…. I do not know if Primus will grant me one last gift for you, but if he does and some day you meet a femme that your spark sings to and she introduces herself as Coral, do not court her. _

She didn't sign it and said nothing else. He knew. Firestar had taken Auma back to the refugee planet to raise her sireless daughter alone. She never gave Optimus a chance to offer knowing it would be too easy for both of them to say yes….

He clutched the data pad to his chest and turned his face to his pillow and cried.


	2. one day

**One Day with Coral**

Optimus strode through the bath between stalls in the market place of the refugee planet. It had been a very long time since he had been here. Not since his resurrection had he been back. The planet was peaceful, fruitful and thanks to his Autobots and a few silent Decepticons, the planet had been safe.

The smells of the market air waffed over him. Oh, he felt like a sparkling again with his creator's home cooking waiting for him. And the laughter. Not an argument in sight. The place was so peaceful. He so wanted to come sooner.

But there was one small reason that held him back.

Turning down another street, he heard a youngling crying. His spark lurched. A youngling in distress instantly made his protective sire-mode kick into near warrior/guardian status. His pedsteps increased their speed towards the sound. Yet it felt like his spark was guiding his ped steps direction rather than his audio receptors. It was a good thing too. These taller buildings of stone deflected and reflected the sound giving his audio receptors and fight with his spark. He followed the spark instead.

Rounding the next corner, he froze. There was a young femme not yet school age, huddled in a ball faceplate buried in her knees beside a dumpster crying most distressfully. Optimus slowed his steps knowing his large size had a tendency to scare poor unsuspecting young ones.

"Hello? Did I hear a voice?" Optimus tried to sound a warm and comforting as possible even though his spark was aching (strangely) in pain for this little one.

The back of the femme was a soft warm orangish-red color. Lifting her head, his spark froze. His own young optics stared him straight back within a helm he recognized with small silver pointed spikes. His. He stumbled back and whispered her name in his spark, _Coral. My Coral_. "Oh Primus…"

Her voice wobbled, "Hel- llo?"

He just stared at her for a moment and finally found his voice, "You look to be in distress…. " It took all he had not to rusher and clutch her to his chest and never ever release her from his grasp. He has no idea what stopped him.

The little one screwed up her face in confusion, "Huh?"

He smiles. Big words, small bot, duh. "Are you lost, Sweetspark?"

Her face gives a hint of a smile, "Mama calls me that. But I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

He smiles at the smart femme. He sticks his hand out, "Smart daughter you are. Your mother is very right. My name is Optimus and you don't have to believe me, but I only want to help."

She watches him for a moment and holds a hand out. But not to his hand, to his chest. She touches it right where his spark resides pleading to touch her. His body sags, it's true. He already knows her name before she says it. "Your spark feels warm and comfortable like Mama said my sire's would feel. But you aren't my sire." It was a sad-painful jolt to Optimus for a moment. "My sire's name is Orion and my name is Coral," she continues.

Optimus puts single finger over her touching his spark. "I… I…. see, um Coral. Should… should we help find your parents. I'm sure they are quite worried."

Coral nods, "Mama's away and I can't find Mercy or my brother Smudge. He's gonna be mad."

Optimus' face falls, "If I know Smudge, he will forget all his anger as soon as he sees you safe. Come, show me where you last saw them and we will track them down from there. What do you think?" He turns a palm up to her ungloved.

She looks down at his palm and sees a bright pink glyph. He little tiny finger trails it. "This is a strange place for a tattoo. What does it mean?"

Optimus takes a slow breath, "Someone I loved very much. With all my spark."

She looks up to his sad optics, "Like a mate."

He nods, "Yes, she was my mate."

"What's her name? I can't read this."

He watches Coral trace each curve and each line. No one had touched this name, and yet now, his daughter's tiny finger nearly fits inside the grooves. It feels good. "Elita."

Coral laughs, "My mother had a best friend Elita. I wonder how many Elita's were out there?"

Optimus whispers, "Only one."

Coral steps closer and digs her fingers in to his broad chest doing her best to hugs him, "You look so sad. It's okay, I know how that feels. Mama says I take after my sire and get dis- dis-spotched."

"Dis-spotched?" Optimus nearly chuckles at the stuttered confusing word. They look to each other again. Both confused by the word. "What does it mean?"

Coral huffs, "Mama says my sire gets dis-spotched, you know really sad, really upset. Like when you see only darkness and don't want to talk to anyone."

"Despair. Despondent." He softly mutters, "She would."

"Oh yeah! That's the word. Do you know my sire?"

_Better than you think, my precious dear one. _But keeps it to himself. Instead he sighs, "We better find Smudge and Mercy."

She matches his sigh, "Yeah, I guess so." He chuckles.

He offers her palm and she settles into the crook of his arm. He rises to his full height and holds her close while walking out of the alley. True it would have been easiest to call on the overriding com line as Prime he has to Smudge, but he was feeling greedy in wanting this one day with his daughter. He was denied this with Lilly. Coral had to be hidden for obvious reasons. Firestar had done so to save his guilt for their one night and to keep him from worrying about them. Perish the thought he was ever captured, Coral could never be used against him. Perish the thought anything ever happened to Coral, Optimus wouldn't grieve over her too.

He sighed again knowing it had all been done in love, but still…. Just one day.

"Optimus, can I ask you something?" The small voice brought his attention back to the small spark within his grasp right now.

"Yes, my Sweetspark," it slipped out before he knew and grimaced. She giggled at the funny expression on his face. He frowns at her laughing at him, "You had a question, I believe."

She smiles and pats his cheek, "Do you believe in Primus and the Matrix?"

He nods reverently, "Most assuredly."

"Huh?"

He smiles, "Yes, with all my spark."

"How can our god be so mean."

"Excuse me?" He stops and turns fully to the light orangish-pink femme.

She bites her lip in fear she may have offended the big mech who is only trying to help her find her family. She hides her face, "I'm sorry. That was rude of me."

He shakes his head very slowly and very softly, nudges her to continue, "No, you haven't offended me. I'm curious why you would feel our god is so cruel."

"Mama's first sparkling died. She said my sire's first sparkling perished as well along with his mate." Optimus' spark lurched at the memory of seeing his beloved's beaten body within her casket knowing his infant still lay encased within her pod and creator's crushed chest. "Optimus, are you alright?"

Optimus only nods, trying to clear his vocorder. He waggles a finger for her to continue. She narrows her gaze wondering once again if she should. He gives her a hint of a smile and she does move on with her thoughts.

"Why did he allow a sparkling to begin if it wasn't brought forth completely? Why let a child die? I see some of the very sick and battered femme's and sparklings that arrive here chased, harassed, abused…"

"I have no complete answer for you little one." He eases the frustration he can see building in the little-himself. A large palm curls the little one closer to his throbbing spark. "Dear little one, these are questions even big mechs ask."

"Do you?"

A hot sirely breath ghosts across her helm, "Yes, and then some more."

She snuggles into his arms and he keeps walking towards the market place. "Like what?"

Optimus thinks hard. He could tell her all the things that trouble his spark but no. No need to bring her more _dis-spotchery. _Instead he brings a lighter question, "Why is this sky the strange green color, while another planet has blue? Why is a turbofox so darn cute but destructive? What is the reason for Drillers?"

"What's a Driller?"

The big mech chuckles heavily, "A terrible beast that digs and eats holes in my home devouring anything in it's path."

"Ew!"

She lifts her head and he gives her a silly look, "How about turbo fleas?"

"Scraplets!"

"Ugh, don't remind me!" Just for fun he scratches the back of his neck ferociously, then smiles.

She giggles, "Optimus, you are so silly." He shrugs and gives his best _whatever _smirk.

She then burrows into his chest again, "I wish my Papa was here."

He cuddles her close again, "Tell me about him."

He could hardly wait to hear what Firestar had told their daughter. "He's a secret librarian."

"Really?"

"Mm-huh! Mama said he is soooo smart it makes her jealous."

"Hm?" He ponders that for a moment. "Do tell."

"But the problem is if anyone knows where his secret research place is, it could put the whole planet in danger. He's trying to find information that will save all Cybertron. Until then, just like we refugees have to be hidden here until it's safe for us to come home, so he must stay hidden. He doesn't like it though. He loves us very much, but it breaks his spark not to be here with me."

"Do you believe he loves you even though you've never seen him?"

Coral yanks her head from his chest, "How dare you question my sire's love!"

Optimus' optics go wide at the retort. "Um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend."

Smart as a whip, she sees the reflection to their earlier conversation. Her posture changes quickly, "No, of course you wouldn't."

"Let me try again, how do you know."

"I have one thing he left with me when he found out Mama was expecting me."

Optimus stumbles then stops. His optics go absolutely wide with shock when his daughter pulls at her light armor and pulls out his battered Autobot shield. Not just any shield, but Elita's. It was the one he had pulled from her armor and kept it pressed to the under side of his asbergo against his spark chamber. He had removed it when he felt he had betrayed her with the one night with Firestar. Within a matter of weeks he had gotten over his guilt and looked for it. Tore his whole apartment to shreds trying to find it. It grieved him all over again. But there it was. His beloved's shield of honor and duty in his offspring's tender palms.

She lays it in his hand. He soothes it and then presses it to his lips.

"Optimus?"

_Think fast you nut job, think fast. _"I figured I would kiss it in your sire's place. Now tuck that away carefully. Yes it is very precious."

Coral tucks it back against her spark, just like he wore it. Slowly she brings her optics back to him watching her, "You… you know my sire don't you?"

He can only nod.

"Can you give him something for me?"

Once again he can only nod. She reaches up and kisses Optimus' cheek "I love you sire daddy. Don't be sad. Peace will come soon. You work hard and I'll be with you soon."

Optimus' chest hitches and shutters clutching the femme even closer. A single tear slips out and rolls down his cheek.

Coral catches it and smiles, "Optimus, it's okay. You'll be with your family soon." Once again, he can only nod.

"There you are! Oh I was so worried-" the red mech races towards them with his mate startled older creator keeping pace. "Optimus!"

Optimus turns from the small femme to the red rescue mech before him with white ladder winglets, "Smudge, Coral and I were just talking about you."

"He's not my sire, silly! That's my big brother." Coral leaps from Optimus' arms to Smudge's.

The red mech cuddles her so tightly, "Primus Coral! I had a spark attack when Mercy said she lost you."

She cocks a helm at him, "You did? Ffft! How do you think I felt? Hum? If it hadn't been for Optimus I never would have made it back. My legs were so tired."

Mercy cuddles them from the other side tears streaming down her face, "Oh Coral, I'm so sorry. I was so scared. When Auma went one way, and my own son when the other… I'm so sorry."

Coral rubs her cheek to Mercy, "It's okay. I shouldn't have gotten distracted by those picture books…"

Optimus and Firestar just stare at each other too stunned for words. Yet finally they came out via closed com since they had no sparklink.

/Books? Takes after her sire getting lost in them./

/Takes after her mother getting lost./

/Hey! I was not in charge of navigation you oaf. Moonracer was./

They both turn back to the family.

/She's beautiful./

/She's wonderful./

/I can't leave./

/I haven't the spark to make you leave./

The little lost femme reaches for Firestar but turns her head to Optimus, "You'll give that message to my Sire, right?"

/What message?/

Optimus chokes. Duty to protect all Cybertron with the weight of the Matrix resting on his spark. Dis-spothched. If he stays here, he can not help the Autobots secure the universe for his daughter's future. He takes a heavy sigh.

"Yes of course youngling. I will give your sire your love and message." He leans forward and places a kiss on her forehelm, "He is a very blessed mech to have you waiting for him and reminding him of his duties in this war. Keep strong little one. I'll do what I can to bring him home soon."

With that he manages to break contact with her. He steps up to Firestar and clutches her tightly in his arms. Pressing his lips to her audio receptor he whispers, "Thank you Primus. Thank you Firestar." Pulling back he kisses her temple and then walks back to his waiting shuttle.

The pinging of the intercom drags Optimus awake. He reaches up and slaps it, activating the cursed thing.

"Optimus, are you coming?"

"Coming where?" He groggily responds.

"The refugee planet? You were going to meet with Smudge about supply arrangements. Are you feeling alright?"

Slowly it's coming together. That was all a dream. Could he really walk away from Coral if he really did meet her? Would he abandon the Matrix back to Rodimus and try living a family life with Coral and Firestar? Firestar…. What if he goes and there is no Coral?

"Sir?"

"Uh… I'm thinking."

"What should I tell Smudge?"

"Tell him….."

Yeah I'm evil. I'll let you decide if he really went or not.


End file.
